


Story Time

by lildarkone



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildarkone/pseuds/lildarkone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura gets Carmilla to talk a bit more about her past (no puppets though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

The room was quiet, Carmilla curled up on her bed, reading a thick tome worn at the edges from time and use. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. She had always had an affinity for the doc-tor, always fighting the darkest part, wanting to be free of it. There wasn’t a day that went by that she didn’t fight with her own ‘Hyde’, especially with the young girls her mother wanted. She befriended them, got close to them, and for just a short time, believed she was normal. It never lasted. None of them ever lasted.

The sound of the shower turning off had Carmilla’s eyes drifting up to the closed bath-room door. The same pattern was repeating, but she didn’t want to continue. Like Elle she wanted to escape from the hand fate had dealt her. But like Elle she feared the retribution of her mother.

The door opened and Laura padded out, toweling her hair as she moved to her bed. On reflex Carmilla looked Lauren over, stopping on her bare right wrist. “Where’s the brace-let?” Carmilla asked, sitting up. Did this teenager not understand that that bracelet was important and could save her life?

“It’s right there,” Laura pointed at the headboard where the bracelet was resting.

“And you’re not wearing it because?” Carmilla got up and snatched the bracelet up, holding her hand out for Lauren’s wrist.

“Because I don’t think I need it in here,” Laura replied, not giving up her wrist. “I don’t want to wear it in here.”

“What? Are you…what if Will or my mother come in?”

“I’ll grab it, put it on and hide behind you. Worked with Will last time.” Laura gave a wide cheeky grin, but Carmilla only rolled her eyes.

“This is meant to keep Vampires away from you, genius. You seem to draw us towards you,” ‘For different reasons,’ “And you don’t want to wear this because you don’t feel like it?”

“I just don’t think I need to wear it right now. You said that it would keep vampires from wanting to touch me, yeah got that. But you’re the only vampire here right now,” Laura ended with a shrug, feeling her face heat up.

Carmilla opened her mouth to retort, but stopped when the words registered. “So you wouldn’t mind me touching you?” She kept her voice even. She didn’t care about the answer…not one bit.

“Uh…what’cha reading?” She hopped over to Carmilla’s bed, noting her yellow pillow was resting on Carmilla’s bed again. She pulled the book into her lap, looking it over. “Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? This looks old? Where’d you get it? Oh was it like an original copy you got from Stevenson? Did he sign it?” She opened the cover quickly, scanning the pages for the possible signature.

“No actually,” Carmilla replied, sitting next to the younger girl and taking the book back. “I got it about fifty years back while I was in New York, just a purchase at a dime store, not even an original copy.” She watched an adorable pout form on Lauren’s face and laughed softly. “Sorry to burst your bubble, creampuff.”

“Well whatever. Is it any good? I never got to read it. My dad wanted me to stick with my studies.” She snuggled closer to Carmilla, resting her chin on the bare shoulder close by. Carmilla stiffened slightly at the casual touch and warmth pressing against her arm and side, unused to such casual touch. “I did always like Shakespear, though.”

Carmilla nodded, “He was always delightful. I remember seeing a production in the Globe. Mother had taken me to see it.”

Laura smiled, her journalistic mind flaring with curiosity. “Really? That’s so cool. What other cool stuff have you done? You’ve lived for so long, you must have a lot of stories.”

“What is this, story time?”

“I can’t help it. Journalism major, remember?” Carmilla jumped when a small finger poked her ribs. “Now spill.”

“Or what? You’ll poke me again.”

“Hey I think I proved I can kick vampire butt. I got Will didn’t I?”

Carmilla nodded, conceding the point as she remembered watching the little spitfire punch her brother in the throat. She had to admit it was kinda sexy. “That’s true. All right fine. But no hand puppets.” She sat back against the wall, the book resting on her lap. She took a moment, sifting through her memories. She didn’t like thinking about the past, too much. It was just painful. But there were a few bright moments. And for some reason she wanted to share it with Laura. “All right there was one time when I still lived in Austria.”

Laura smiled and mentally said to heck with it. She sat beside Carmilla, back against the wall and leaning against the vampire’s shoulder. Her eyes slipped shut, listening to Carmilla speak. She was leaning against a vampire, one who had had plans to kidnap her, listening to her talk about her life. Danny, LaFontaine, Perry, and her father would all freak if she found out. And honestly she couldn’t bring herself to care.


End file.
